Dying Thought
by MAT23LUV
Summary: The Espada's last thoughts before death.
1. Noveno, Octava, Septima

The Final Thoughts of the three least powerful Espada. Touching in a sad cruel way. Please review…

Aaroniero Arruruerie…what a tounge-twister…a name befitting one with a twisted but deadly ability-someone driven by Greed…or perhaps by something else.

'Kuchiki Rukia huh. So in the end, this little Shinigami has defeated my ability-Glotoneria. Does she realize what she has done? She has torn through her inability to harm her loving teacher. And she has taken him down with the Zanpaukto he had helped her shape.

Have Shinigami always been so cold? Haha I suppose not. Then again, I am simply a Gillian-I did not belong in the Espada. But I always wanted.

To be as powerful as I was I had to devour so many. The Greed that drove me, I suppose it was also what drove me to stand out. I was greedy to be special. To have attention and yet I covered my faces and hit in the dark. Such shamefulness, perhaps that was my downfall. Not Greed, but Shame.'

And with that, the Noveno Espada closed its eyes and let its shameful existence disappear.

…

Syazelaporro Granz…has a royal tone to it I think…a name befitting someone who strived for perfection and power driven by his Madness. Perhaps it was Madness from not being one of the original Espada…or Madness to prove himself worthy and brilliant to the Arrancar around him…or maybe just Madness, plain and simple.

'HURRY UP! HURRY AND KILL ME YOU DAMNED SHINIGAMI! I HAVE WAITED A HUNDRED YEARS FOR DEATH AND STILL YOU DENY ME SUCH RELIEF!' The blade of the Twelfth Division Captain finally began to sink into the pink-haired Espada's heart. 'Finally, I can die. Finally my torture shall end. I have done many things as an Espada and my only regret is not beating him. That man who I will hate forever-Kurotsuchi Mayuri, I hope you die a tortured death. Like the one you have given me.

Finally, the blade sunk through his heart and the Octava Espada breathed out and let the wonderful peace of death consume him. Maybe it was simply the peace of mind.

…

Zommari Rurauex , the way it rolls off my tongue reminds me of when my old pet hamster. His name was Cliff and he died when I was six. Just the way Zommari sounds and how Rurauex puts such a final tone to it. This Espada showed such admiration for Aizen and such pride to serve him. This is the most difficult one to write yet. I cannot think of a way to properly describe his Intoxication.

'I barely feel the pain from my wounds. The glory of proclaiming triumph to Aizen-sama is so empowering. I would go on had that damned Shinigami not cut me. His pride? That brat I used was nothing! Aizen-sama will surely avenge me. Forgive me my Lord for being defeated. I am sure this man shall suffer tenfold.'

Zommari vanished, still hanging on to the hope that the man he admired would avenge him. Such an intoxicating thought kept him in high spirits as he died. However, Aizen never did.

The Septima Espada died, and was never avenged.


	2. Sexta, Quinta, Quatro

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. A beautiful name honestly, sounds French. His fight against Ichigo was one that I have watched more than a few times. I respect his fighting spirit and understand his inability to accept defeat. His past as an Adjuchar makes it obvious why he refuses to accept defeat. Though Nnoitra did such a good job at making everything so anti-climatic his death scene still stings. Grimmjow was such an awesome, Destructive spirit.

'Nnoitra, how dare you. Stealing my prey and my life as well…I would tear you apart if I could. I can feel my blood, leaking through dozens of wounds. Actually now I can's feel anything. So this is the end for the great Grimmjow, huh? I swear, I'll destroy the two of you. The Adjuchas…we live on. And surely, we shall DESTROY EVERYTHING THAT STANDS IN OUR WAY!'

And with that, the Sexta Espada disappeared. His thirst for Destruction was never quenched.

…

Nnoitra Gilga, I think it sounds like a girl's name. Nnoitra, to me, was one of the saddest characters in Bleach. Repeatedly, he was denied chances to prove his strength and worth and repeatedly (against Nelliel) he failed. Even in the end, he was unable to rest and peace. Nnoitra Gilga will always Despair.

'So this is the so-called monstrous captain of the most violent squad among all thirteen of them. Tch, to think I was defeated by him.'

The fallen Espada's eyes fell onto the small figure behind Ichigo and narrowed.

'Nelliel, damn you. I was never completely satisfied with my battle with you. One day I will return and destroy you all…one day'

His body began to numb, the world spun and he could barely think properly.

'All of you do not know what it means to lose…to Despair.'

The Despairing Quinto Espada stopped breathing.

…

Ulquoirra is my all time favorite character in Bleach. I am totally serious when I say that the moment I heard his name and title-Ulquoirra Cifer, Quatro Espada. I knew I'd found a favorite. To me, his fate was already decided the moment he did his Second Release. No bad guy becomes that powerful without the author ending his life with some strange power-up or something. I could write what I think about Ulquoirra and all the different ways I see him surviving but that wouldn't be very practical for you readers. So, here is my version of Ulquoirra's final thoughts. His dying thoughts, when he finally begins to doubt in his Nihilism.

'How ironic,' he thinks as his wings begin to disappear, 'and just as I began to grow interested…'

He feels his eyes lighten, 'Forgive me Aizen-sama…'

Memories flash in his mind as he reaches out to the woman. He asks the same question, it seems pointless now. And yet, her response still shakes him a bit.

_I am not afraid_

The words fall from her mouth twice and he pulls back, 'I never asked her who held her heart…or where it was…'

To his surprise, the woman stepped forward and reached out…

Her eyes were filled with words. Unsaid words-which would forever remain unsaid. But he saw them and read them like a love letter. And he realized.

'I see, her heart was right…'

He vanished with a single thought.

'…Here in my hands.'

…


	3. Tres, Segunda, Primera

Tier Harribel, as an anime character she has earned my respect. As a Vasto Lorde, she avoided violence and worked with others to survive. Her name feels like a bittersweet desert after a long hard day. Harribel did not die during the Winter War so I shall simply write her thoughts as Aizen cut her down and left her to die. Tier Harribel, the Tres Espada who acknowledged Sacrifice.

'What is this, I am falling? I know I have been cut down. My body feels numb.'

Her former lord's words echo in her head and she closes her eyes.

'In the end, Aizen-sama still betrayed us. Or at least me.'

She fell to the ground with a sickening crunch. Somewhere in the distance she feels her Fraccion's reistsu flickering. Faint, but present at least.

The busty blonde breathes a sigh of relief and focuses on gathering enough strength to crawl over to them or turn over at least.

'Is this how I die? Was my Sacrifice the key for Aizen to win the war?'

Her Resurreccion fades away from her and somehow, she finds the energy to sheath her blade.

'What or who will be the next Sacrifice? I can only hope it is not Apacci or Sung-Sun or Mila Rose. They fought so well.'

She lies there, limp and useless, and wonders.

'Was all of this worth my Sacrifice?'

…

Barragan Louisenbairn, the Segunda Espada. Just reading the name immediately brings the word, 'Proud' to mind. But I feel pity towards the ex-king of Hueco Mondo. He once had an army and a vast land to rule over. Aizen took all of that away. And although Barragan had continued to boast about his power of rejecting aging and inability to die, he was just another old man. An old man trying to run from Time…

'I WILL SURELY GET HIM! AIZEN, I SHALL COME FOR YOU!'

Barragan felt his limbs begin to disappear and winced. 'Such a shameful thing to have your own power used against you! How dare they!'

With a final thought, the old King disappeared and his heavy crown fell to the ground with a CLANG.

'I will get you all next Time!'

…

Starrk Coyote & Lilynette Gingerbuck.

I have always found this pair very intriguing. Their power is great individually but is not comparable to when they are together. They are the physical representation of the phrase-Two Is Better Than One.

In the anime, I was quite disappointed in Starrk and Lilynette's defeat. I feel they should have put up more of a fight. Anyway, the words in **bold **come from **Starrk **and the words in_ italic _are from Lilynette. Here you go! The dying thoughts of the Primera Espada and their final stand against Loneliness. Normal description is underlined.

Starrk's Resurreccion becomes undone as he hits the ground. Lilynette appears beside him. They lie side-by-side on the road, almost peacefully.

_Starrk, we've lost. _**I can see that Lilynette. **

_What do we do now? _**Die quietly I guess.**

Starrk closes his eyes as Lilynette snuffles. She wipes her nose on her wrist.

_Starrk, we never got to thank Aizen you know. _**Yea, but I'm sure he knows. **

_Yeah…_

Lilynette feels her limbs begin to fade. She turns to see Starrk is fading as well.

_Starrk? _**Yes Lilynette?**

_Lets die together ok? _**We already are stupid. **_Hehehehe yeah._

With a hoarse laugh, Lilynette turns her head completely and reaches out her hand.

_We'll always go everywhere together. Right Starrk?_

**Yea always. But until we find each other again or wake up…**

The larger male Espada turns his head and reaches out to Lilynette.

_Starrk…what are you…_

He grabs her hand and stares into her eyes wistfully.

**Good-Bye Lilynette Gingerbuck…I'm glad we had friends in the end.**

She squeezes back and feels tears begin to spill from her eyes. A calm smile forms on both their faces.

**Good-Bye Starrk Coyote…I'm glad we stuck together, till the very end.**

Both figures disappeared, finally free from their Loneliness.


End file.
